My Reason Is You
by uniqueena
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Aku akan mengambil apa yg dulu menjadi milik ku.../ Aku ingin kita bercerai.../ Aku akan melindungi mu.../ KAIHUN and other/YAOI-BoysLove/uke!Hun...Review yo


Chapter 1

My Reason Is You

.

.

.

.

.

KAIHUN fic

Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin and other

rated T

crackpair

BL- YAOI / uke!Hun

NO PLAGIAT AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR

DISLIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk Sehun, senyum terus menempel dibibir tipis namja manis itu. Kaki nya melangkah riang ke sebuah toko kue. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Sehun, karna tepat pukul 13.00 adalah 2 tahun usia pernikahannya

"Noona, aku mau yang itu" Ucap Sehun pada seorang wanita penjaga toko itu. wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkus kue itu

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ricuh di lokasi syuting karna sudah saat nya untuk break. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang membuatnya semangat hari ini. Kakinya melangkah keruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh orang yang dicari Sehun

Saat sudah di depan pintu kayu itu tiba- tiba Sehun ragu dan berhenti sejenak. Menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuka pintu itu

"Happy Ann..." Namja cantik itu menjatuhkan kue yang sudah terbungkus dengan kertas baby blue kesukaan Sehun

Sehun berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan seorang namja yang masih menikmati ciuman nya dengan seorang wanita yang berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka

Saat ciuman terlepas, salah satu dari mereka berbalik menatap pintu yang terbuka, matanya menyipit saat melihat kue yang sudah tak berbentuk

"Sehun?" Gumam namja tampan itu

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya wanita bernama Krystal itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kai

"Seperti nya Sehun tau apa yang kita lakukan" Ucap Kai, raut wajah namja tampan itu berubah sendu

"Lalu kenapa malah bersedih. Bukankah bagus kalau secepatnya Sehun tahu. Kau bisa bercerai dengannya dan kita bersama. Dan aku percaya kau bukan gay"

"Kau benar. Aku bukan gay"

"Aku tau. Aku punya penawaran yang bagus, bagimana kalau kita... lanjutkan permainan yang tadi" Goda Krystal. Tangannya mengusap seduktif dada Kai dari belakang. Kai membalikkan badannya dan langsung mencium ganas bibir Krystal

.

.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang penuh dengan kegembiraan bagi semua orang karna tepat jam 12 nanti pesta kembang api akan diadakan di sungai Han, untuk menyambut Tahun Baru. Tapi tidak dengan namja manis yang sekarang menangis dalam diam. Mata yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum itu berubah menjadi mata sembab dan memerah

"Hiks ...hiks... Kai..." tangisnya. Sehun benar- benar tidak menyangka suami nya akan benar- benar membuat nya hancur dengan perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan

Tak dihiraukannya ponselnya yang bergetar. Tepat jam 12 suara kembang api dinyalakan, membuat tangisan Sehun makin keras. Karna terlalu lelah menangis Sehun tertidur dengan bibir bergetar memanggil nama suami nya

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sehun, pertama yang ia lihat adalah gelap, karna lampu kamar yang dimatikan. Kai menyalakan lampu dan melihat jam dinding. 04.15

"Sebaiknya aku mandi" Gumam Kai

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Kakinya melangkah ke lemari disamping tempat tidur. Memakai piyama tidurnya. Setelahnya menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang posisi nya membelakangi Kai

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Kai lirih pada punggung ramping Sehun. Tak lama Kai terlelap

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap punggung tegap Kai yang tidur dengan membelakanginya. Senyum pahit pun terukir dibibir tipis Sehun

"Sudah siang ternyata" Ucapnya saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Saat pintu tertutup Kai membuka matanya. Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya disampinh Sehun

"Jujur. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Sungguh maafkan aku Sehun" Ucap Kai. Dia memang ingin bercerai dengan Sehun, tapi dengan cara baik- baik bukan seperti ini

Kai menuruni tangga dan menemukan Sehun yang menikmati sarapan atau lebih tepatnya makan siangnya. Sehun yang mendengar derap kaki, segera berdiri dan

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu" Pamit Sehun. Kai hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sendu

"Ini yang kau ingin kan Kai. Bukan kah kau ingin secepatnya bercerai dengannya?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri. Nasi goreng yang dulu menjadi makanan favorite nya itu kini hanya diaduk tak jelas oleh tangan Kai

Tanpa Kai ketahui satu air mata Sehun turun ke pipi putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

SM University Collage. Sehun berjalan memasuki gerbang besar Universitasnya

"Sehuna" Panggil Seorang namja. Sehun masih tetap berjalan. Matanya yang masih sembab itu terus menatap sepatunya

"Kalau berjalan jangan melamun, kau mau wajah cantik dan manis mu itu bengkak karna terantuk dinding?" Tanya namja tampan yang merangkul Sehun

"Moonkyu?"

"Hay.. kemarin kau kemana? Aku menunggumu kau tau? Pesta kembang api kemarin benar- benar keren. Dan dengan teganya kau membiarkan sahabat mu ini disana sendirian, dan..."

"Sehun. Kau mendengar ku tidak?"

"Aku mendengar mu Moonkyu. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Ayo" Sehun menarik tangan Moonkyu. Kedua nya memasuki gedung besar SM University Collage

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasukkan buku. kegiatannya berhenti saat seorang namja tampan mengambil salah satu bukunya

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin. Kau tau aku menunggu mu sampai pagi" Merasa diabaikan, namja tampan itu melempar buku itu ke papan tulis

"Kau mendengar ku Oh Sehun?" Tanya namja tampan itu dingin

"Maaf aku tidak datang. Kemarin aku pusing" Jawab Sehun

"Setidaknya kau jawab telfon ku. Aku khawatir pada mu. Aku antar pulang" Ucap Kris. Mengambil kembali buku yang ia lempar dan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Hay Kris Sehun akan pulang bersama ku" Kris tidak mendengarkan teriakan Moonkyu

Kris menjalankan mobil nya. Didalam mobil pun Sehun terus melamun

"Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Kris. Sehun masih belum sadar dari lamunannya. Kris menghentikan mobil dan memegang bahu Sehun agar Sehun menatapnya

"Katakan" Ucap Kris tegas. Sehun langsung memeluk Kris erat

"Hiks.. " Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sehun. Kris mengusap lembut surai coklat Sehun

"Ada apa dengan Kai? Dia melukai mu?" Tanya Kris. Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?"

"Kai.. hiks" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris

'Kau telah menyia-nyiakan nya. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku'. Batin Kris

.Flashback

"Jaga dirimu Sehuna. Hanya 2 tahun, dan saat aku pulang aku akan langsung melamar mu" Ucap Kris pada namja cantik berkulit putih. Sehun mengangguk dan melepas kepergian kekasih yang menemaninya 1 tahun itu

Pukul 20.30, Sehun keluar untuk mencari makanan instan di minimarket terdekat. Saat pulang dari minimarket Sehun bertemu dengan namja tampan yang baru keluar dari bar

Namja tampan itu menekan kunci mobilnya untuk mencari posisi mobilnya. Langkahnya terhuyung, Sehun menghampiri namja yang kesulitan itu

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Sehun. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ku rasa aku memang membutuhkan bantuan. Antar aku pulang. Kau bisa menyetir kan?" Samar- samar namja tampan itu melihat Sehun mengangguk

Setelah sampai diapartemen namja itu, Sehun membantu namja itu masuk keapartemennya. Saat Sehun membantu namja itu berbaring diranjang kaki Sehun tersandung oleh Kaki namja itu. keduanya terjatuh dengan Sehun yang ada diatas namja itu

Tanpa sadar namja itu membalik tubuhnya. Mencium ganas bibir Sehun, Sehun berusaha berontak tapi sia- sia. Tenaganya kalah telak dengan namja itu, walaupun namja itu dibawah pengaruh alkohol

"Mendesahlah dibawah ku cantik. Dan panggil aku Kai"

Tangan Kai membuka kancing kemeja tebal yang Sehun gunakan, dan saat itu juga Sehun menjerit karna sesuatu yang tumpul berusaha masuk ke dalam Man Hole nya

Saat Sehun sadar dipagi harinya, Sehun menangis ia merasa telah menghianati Kris. Dua hari kemudian Kai mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Ia menikahi Sehun karna takut Sehun hamil. Dan saat itu juga Sehun memutuskan hubungan dengan Kris. Bukan karna Sehun sudah tidak mencintai Kris, tapi karna Sehun tak mau Kris juga ikut menanggungnya jika ia hamil

Sehun tidak tau jika Kai dan Kris adalah saudara sepupu. Dan Kai tidak tahu jika Sehun kekasih Kris. Ketiganya baru mengetahui saat Kris pulang dari Kanada 3 bulan yg lalu

.Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu rumah yang ditinggali Kai dan Sehun. Dan langsung menuju kamar yang ia yakini milik Kai dan Sehun, karna memang hanya ada satu kamar diruang utama

Kai keluar dari dapur tepat saat Kris juga keluar dari kamar setelah menyelimuti Sehun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai dingin. Matanya menatap tajam Kris yang juga menatapnya dengan datar

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Kau bilang bukan urusan mu? Ini rumah ku. Dan kau masuk dengan tanpa izin ku. Aku bisa menuntut mu kau tau?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku kesini untuk mengantar Sehun yang tertidur dimobil ku"

"Apa? Sekarang dia dimana?" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kris. Sebelum tangannya membuka knop pintu, Kris berkata

"Bukankah kau sudah tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau menyakiti Sehun?" Tanya Kris. Kai terdiam diposisinya

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku"

TBC or END?

Membosankan kah? Dan maaf untuk semua typo (es) nya

Sedikit kecewa karna review dichapter 2 Facebook menurun, tapi blerry sadar karna memang chap 2 kemarin itu aneh dan alurnya kecepetan,

Jadi untuk FF ini tergantung reader, kalau readers mau dilanjut... blerry usahain untuk lanjut

Ada yang mau request FF? Blerry membuka OPEN REQUEST nih

Pertama : 1 Request New FF (FF baru yang reader minta tpi tetap KaiHun)

Kedua : 1 FF yang ingin dilanjutkan (MY GIRL IS NERD / DESTINY / ANGEL / MY REASON IS YOU)

Request kalian akan blerry acak. Semua tergantung kalian readers

.be my friend : add my fb eka yulian (blerry Kim)

.Review pliss...

21des2014


End file.
